


Selfaktualisering

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, No Spoilers, POV Chloe Decker, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: What had she been thinking leaving Lucifer in charge of Trixie while she did some household chores after supper? That was a stupid idea. She should have remembered that these two together equaled lots of mischief.Set post S4 and vaguely S5a but there are no actual spoilers for S5a!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Lucifer characters. Netflix does-- I am just playing with them for a little bit.  
> Thanks to NotTeddy on the r/Lucifer discord for the idea!  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> PS- this is my first fanfic since 2013 so I am a little rusty and this is largely unbeta'ed.

“Mom! Come quick!”

Chloe glanced towards her bedroom door. What had she been thinking leaving Lucifer in charge of Trixie while she did some household chores after supper? That was a stupid idea. She should have remembered that these two together equaled lots of mischief.

With that in mind, she headed down the stairs to see what had happened. As she stepped down from the last step, she gasped out loud. “What the hell....?”

Instead of finding both Trixie and Lucifer looking worse for wear, there was only Trixie who was holding her book, “The Dragon Princess”, and staring at the pony-sized winged reptilian creature who was standing next to her. There was no sign of Lucifer. However, there were signs of a struggle with ripped clothing lying around the couch.

Lucifer who would never leave her or Trixie not after he had just gotten back from hell.

Knowing that, Chloe thought back to Trixie’s shout earlier. If Lucifer had not left the house that meant that....

“Lucifer?” Chloe whispered, taking a few hesitant steps towards the winged creature.

At the sound of its name, the creature let off a huff of smoke from its long reptilian nose and moved its head up and down in a nod.

She turned to look at Trixie who had a wide grin on her face. “How did this happen? I left you two just reading the book.”

Trixie giggled, “Well, Lucifer made a comment about the King in the story. I am not sure exactly what made him get so upset. One moment, he said that he would be much better as a dragon king and in the next minute, he had turned into this creature.” Trixie leaned towards Chloe and whispered loudly, “I don’t think that he meant to change into a _baby_ dragon though."

Lucifer huffed more smoke out of his long nose as he glared at Trixie.

Chloe sighed. This is what she got for loving the Devil. Her monotonous life had changed years before, the moment that she had come into Lux to interview him regarding Delilah’s murder and well she couldn’t really regret any of it outside times like these.

“So you accidentally self-actualized yourself into being a baby dragon huh?” She giggled as she petted Lucifer’s head.

He huffed again but leaned more fully into her touch. “So why don’t you just change yourself back?” She said as she continued petting further down his long neck and back.

At that remark, Lucifer turned his head to glare at her. _You don’t think that I haven’t tried to?!_

“Oh. Well, then I will just have to get Amenadiel here to help... so you just stay right where you are. Trix, um keep him company now won’t you?” Chloe said as she went into the kitchen where she had left her cellphone.

A few minutes later, both Amenadiel and Linda were walking around Lucifer gaping at his wings and reptilian body and trying hard not to burst out laughing, while Trixie happily pulled faces in front of Charlie.

After a few more walkarounds around the reptilian form of his brother, Amenadiel finally concluded, “Well, if you have tried to change and that didn’t work then I guess that you will just have to wait it out. It shouldn’t too long before you change back, Luci. You just have to be patient.”

“Well in that case, I had better get used to having a dragon for a boyfriend for the time being.” Chloe said, sighing, “I will have to call the precinct and let them know that you can’t come in for a few days. After that we shall see what happens. Sadly, I think that we are going to cancel our little getaway romantic weekend we had planned.”

At her statement, Lucifer looked up and narrowed his eyes moving his head from side to side, _Don’t you even dare!_

Chloe exclaimed in response. “Well how am I going to explain this?! And besides, how can we even have a romantic time with you looking like that?!”

Lucifer looked down admiring himself as if to say “Well...”

“Oh no, no!” Chloe frowned, “We are not doing that! No...No!! Don’t even try and change my mind!”

She had no doubt that if she had said even a “maybe”, Lucifer would be in the bedroom in flash eager to try out his new body. But it was too “Shape of Water” for her liking.

Lucifer just huffed out a smoky sigh. _Sometimes the Detective was just no fun!_


	2. A Picture of Baby Dragon! Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Sam (Azazel_The_Devourer) for this stunning artwork of baby dragon!Lucifer!!
> 
> I deliberately left out his description in the story for a reason, but this is what Sam and I came up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that both sides of him would be represented hence the feathers together with the stars. And just for a giggle, there is a pocket-square on his chest because this is still Lucifer :)

**Author's Note:**

> Selfaktualisering means self-actualization in Afrikaans.


End file.
